Misery
by IheartZimwithallmyheart15
Summary: A new girl comes to the skool. What happens when she makes friends with the two arch enemies...and then falls in love with both of them? How much pressure will she be put under when she finds out both have fathers that her famous grandparents know? R&R!
1. New Girl's Misery

I am...in Misery.

What is the point of going to skool when your basically a nothing?

I sighed as I walked into the lunchroom.

First day at a new skool, and I don't get here until lunch.

Ah well.

I carried my apple and water to a table and sat down.

I messed with the stem.

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m-" The Stem came off.

Hmm...I was going to marry someone with the last name that started with "M".

I shook my head and bit into the apple.

My brown hair swished around my face as a small breeze gushed in. I looked over to the door and saw some green kid standing there. He got a lunch tray and then walked over to his table.

Hm...he's interesting...

I'm guessing he caught me staring.

"IT'S...IT'S A SKIN CONDITION!" He screamed at me. I jumped a little, gave him a strange look, and went back to eating my apple.

A STRANGE one he was...

I pulled out my iTouch and my ear buds, turned it on, and started listening to Misery by Maroon 5.

_Oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah_  
_So scared of breaking it_  
_But you won't let it bend_  
_And I wrote two hundred letters_  
_I won't ever send_  
_Somehow it is cut so much_  
_Deeper then they seem_  
_You'd rather cover up_  
_I'd rather let them be_  
_So let me be_  
_And I'll set you free_

I hummed along to the song.

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't no other_  
_Who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_Your silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad_  
_You really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back_  
_Gonna get you back_

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned it off and put it back in my pocket before looking at the person. He had black hair shaped into a scythe, piercing gold eyes, and wore a blue neutural smiley face shirt with black skinny jeans, a trench coat, and black boots.

"Um...hello?" I said. He straightened.

"Um, My name's Dib. Are you new here?" _Nooooo...I've always been here. Thats why you've never seen me before._

"Yes, Dib. I am. My name is Kiana." My stormy grey eyes darted to the door where a small girl with purple hair was standing, playing a video game. I then looked back at Dib. He was gone.

I cocked my head.

Where the fudge did he go?

"Yeah, she's always playing that. That's my sister, Gaz." His voice came from next to me.

Oh.

"Ah." I said with a nod. He smiled and pulled a sandwhich out of his bag.

"Hey, is that ham salad?" I asked, eyes growing wide.

"Yeah." He said with a snicker.

"I thought I was the only person in the world who liked that stuff!" He smiled and gave me half.

"So did I!" He said with a laugh. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I finished my half. I rubbed my hands on my pants, then put my head on the table.

"Ugh...I have English as my next subject." I said with a sigh. I looked at him. "What about you?"

"Same." He said with a sigh. Then his face brightened up. "Are you in Mrs. Bitter's class?"

"Yeah..."

"No way! I am too. Funny thing is, the skool lost it's funding for desks so now we have little tables. I'm guessing you'll be sitting in between Zim and I." I cocked my head.

"Who...who's Zim?" He pointed at the green kid who was staring at us intently. His hair up in a cowlick...and his lilac eyes so beautiful I could almost melt in them.

"Thats, that's Zim." He said. Zim gave Dib a glare and stormed over.

"ZIM CAN INTRODUCE HIMSELF, HUMAN STINK BOY!" He screamed with a stamp of his foot. He turned to me, and I shook his outstreached had.

"My name is ZIM, human pig smellie." I smiled.

"Kiana." I said with a laugh. We stopped shaking hands and then the bell rang. He stormed off, and Dib and I walked to class together.

* * *

After class, I started to walk home. It was pouring rain.

Great.

Dib walked over to me, and he offered to walk me home since he had an umbrella. I nodded and politely accepted his offer.

Just so I wouldn't get wet, I hugged him as soon was we were out of sight of the skool. He seemed to blush as he smiled and we walked to my house like that.

I can't WAIT until I can drive...an assured way of not getting wet...

As we got to my door, I let him go because I knew who would be at my house.

My grandparents were coming over to see Mom, Dad, and I.

Sure enough, Grandma was on the porch, my cat Sadie in her lap. Dib bid me farewell and walked on home. I walked over to my grandomother who was smiling widely.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My new friend, Dib." She nodded. I hugged her, patted Sadie, and walked into my house.

"Your grandfather was my friend too." I heard her say as I walked in.

Gah, grandmas. I smiled as I looked back and realized she was wearing the pink dress I bought her, along with the bunny slippers.

I saw my grandfather on my couch, reading our paper. He was wearing his nice suit, smoking a pipe, and he hadn't caught sight of me yet.

"Hey Papa..." I said shakily. He looked up, smiled, and put his arms out to hug me. I smiled and walked over to him. He hugged me for a few minutes.

"Hpw was Skool sweetie?"

"Fine. I made friends." I said with a smile.

"That's nice." He said warmly. "Go on and get dressed, your grandmother and I are taking you all out tonight." I smiled and ran to my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a little white dress and some white high heels.

After getting everything on, curling my hair, and doing my make up, I was ready to go.

I had no idea where we were going, so imagine my suprise when we pulled up in front of a contry club.

And guess who I saw walking in the door?

* * *

_Haha...cliffie...please read and review!_


	2. Dance with Dib

I smiled as I walked over. Dib and Gaz were wearing their normal, and Professor Membrane was wearing a lab coat.

I'm pretty sure I knew what Dib was thinking, but I'll keep that to myself. My grandfather walked over to Professor Membrane, and shook his hand.

"It's been awhile, Membrane." Papa said with a smile.

"Glad to see you'll bee moving here, Scott." While my Papa, Grandma, mom, dad, and Membrane talked about things I didn't care about I looked over at Dib who was blushing like crazy.

I smiled at him.

He goofily smiled back.

Gaz continued to play her Gameslave.

We all walked in and I was a bit suprised to see it was a resturant and it had a dance floor. After I ordered, I felt Dib tap me on the shoulder. I turned and saw him holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled and blushed.

"Sure." I said, taking his hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw all of the adults staring with goofy smiles. I'm sure this was a set up.

Dib and I started to slow dance, and believe me, he was good. I rested my head on his chest, eye's closed and a light smile on my face. He pulled me close and soon our chests were touching.

I just _KNOW _I heard a few camera's.

After dancing to two slow songs, we got a fast one.

He was even _better _at a Tango.

The only thing I focused on was him. I loved dancing with him, he was good at it.

And in this light, he looked kind of...

No. I wasn't going to let myself think that.

I had been there too many times and didn't want another broken heart.

We danced for a little bit longer, and then went back to our seats.

I ate in scilence and with a red face, I felt my every one's eyes on me and I hated it.

* * *

When we got home, I ran straight upstairs, showered, and got to bed. I couldn't wait to get back to skool.

And guess who I dreamed about?

I dreamed of Dib.

Sadly, I couldn't have him like that. It would interfere with Grandfather's business.

So I tried to push thosse thoughts away.

It didn't help with the fact every time I looked at Dib my stomach flipped and my heart beat faster.

* * *

_The drama begins! Thanks for all the reviews guys!_


	3. Zim's Secret, Kiana's Struggle

_LOL I love the reviews guys! You keep meh goin ^^_

* * *

I sighed as I sat at my seat in between Zim and Dib. Zim walked in.

It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

"Hi." I said as he took his seat.

"Hello human worm baby."

Well...

"Um...okay." I said, flipping my hair and then pulling out a sketch book. I started to draw dragons.

"You're good at that." Zim said.

"Hmm? Oh, uh...thanks." I said after I finished it. I grabbed some colored pencils and started coloring it in dark shades of Black, Blue, Purple, and gold. Hey, it actually looked really good.

I put it up as the bell rang.

Still no sign of Dib.

Hmm...that's weird.

* * *

It was lunch and Dib still didn't show up. Oh well.

I walked over to Zim's table and sat down, and bit into yet another apple and sipped my water. I pulled my royal purple turtleneck closer and rubbed my legs together as if the heat from the fabric of my jeans would make me warmer.

It didn't.

I Sighed and bit into my apple again. Zim walked in and sat next to me.

"Why didn't you get any food?"

"I gave up on trying to eat it."

"Ah." I said. I understood. I wouldn't want to eat that slop either. He started to draw invisible designs on the table.

"So...why do you come here?" I asked him.

"Because I'm a human worm baby, I'm supposed to."

"Zim...you can trust me. I'm not gonna turn you into the government or anything. I know what you are."

"Is that so?"

"Zim, you're an alien."

"LIES!"

"The lying dog barks the loudest..."

"Okay. I am an alien."

"Prove it." He huffed and took me out of the lunchroom, and into an abandoned hallway.

He took off his hair and contacts, revealing antennae and ruby red eyes.

"Ha, you ARE an alien. You do realize that wasn't smart right?"

"STINKY HUMAN!"

"Zim I'm just joking, put your disguise back on before someone sees you." Man, for an Alien he was a STUPID one. (AN- I love Zim but really Zim? Showing your real form?) He did so and we walked back to the lunchroom. Just our luck, Torque, the Skool bully, was standing there.

"What were yall doing? Making out?" he teased. I punched him and that was the end of that conversation.

I sighed again as the bell rang.

English.

* * *

I ended up walking home alone.

When I got to my house, no one was there.

"Dad...Mom?" I called. "Papa? Nannie? SADIE!" My cat ran up to me. I walked to where she ran from and was utterly shocked at what I found.

A note. I picked it up, unfoleded it, and began to read.

_Karina-_

_There is no easy way to tell you this. Your grandparents are home, they are deeply sorry they didn't get an official goodbye._

_But I can't take living here anymore._

_It isn't you, I love you very, very, very much and wish the best for you._

_But I strongly believe you and your father would be better off without me._

_I'm sorry baby. This is the last you will hear of me until you are 18._

_-Mother_

I didn't even realize the tears as they dropped onto the page.

She just...left?

I threw the note on the ground, stomped it, and ran. I ran to my room, jumped on my bed and sobbed.

"Karina? Sweetie? Oh baby..." I heard my father say as he walked in. He walked over to me and pulled me into his lap. He gently rocked me and soon calmed me down.

"Daddy why'd she leave?" I asked through tears.

"I don't know honey. But you and I have to be strong if she does come back. I'm Sorry this happened sweetie." He told me.

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I walked into skool and saw Dib and Zim at our table. I walked over and sat in between them.

"Hey sorry about yes-hey what's wrong?" Dib asked. I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks.

"Why are you leaking human?" Zim asked in his caring tone.

I didn't answer their questions.

I just ran home.

I couldnt do this.

* * *

_Aww poor Karina! It'll get better soon! Keep reading! ^^_


	4. A long talk

_OMG I am so sorry about the last chappie! Her name is Kiana I just have a friend named Karina and...idk what happened lol._

_

* * *

_

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I heard my dad come in.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Skool?" I shrugged.

"I started crying. I wanted to come home." He sighed, came over to me and put an arm around me.

"Let's go get some ice cream. There's some things I need to talk to you about."

* * *

I sat down at a table as my dad sat on the other side of me.

"I lied." He said with a sigh.

"I figured."

"Kiana...your mother and I...we never actually loved each other." He said with a sigh. "Well I loved her. She didn't love me back."

"So why did you get married? Why did you have me and put on a fake show of love?" He ate a bite of his ice cream.

"I don't mean to be rude or blunt, but you were a mistake."

"Love ya too, dad."

"Kiana..."

"I know I know continue."

"It had been a dare. We did it and didnt realize what it could mean. I found out a week later." I nodded. "So we got married for you, sweetie. We wanted to show you how to love and didn't want you to only have one parent or move house to house. I loved you enough to do that. I guess your mother just...cant do it anymore. I know she was having an affair, she's probably with him now. I'm just sorry you have to be in the middle." I nodded, taking it all in.

"I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be okay, dad. I need some time."

"I know honey. It happens. But if you ever need anything, know that I am here." I nodded, stood, and hugged him.

"Dad...can we go home?" I asked with a sigh. "I just wanna sleep." he smiled and we walked home. I laid in bed and fell asleep.

I decided on something.

If I was going to marry someone, I was going to make sure I loved them. And I wouldn't have...you know...before marriage.

Problem. I'm in love with TWO people...

Dib and Zim.

And I know they like me too.

* * *

_Review, and thanks Girlovesmoosey!_


	5. Who she chose But its not over yet!

I sighed as I sat down for lunch today.

Zim wasn't here. Darn. He was funny.

Dib sat down next to me, and handed me a bag.

"Thought I'd make you some lunch. The food here tastes terrible." He said with a smile. I opened the back and found my overall favorite, a ham salad sandwhich. Then there were...cheetos and an apple. Wow.

This was really sweet of him.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"I'm sorry about...you know..." He started.

"It's okay. It's not like it stays happy forever." I said.

"No. I remember when I lost my mother." He said, looking away for a minute. He turned back to me, his eyes were a little red. "I slowly lost dad too. All he does is work and I've never been at home when he is."

"I-I'm sorry Dib..." He had it worse than I did, I should be thankful for my situation.

"You learn to live with it." I sighed and ate my lunch, and smiled at him. It was the best meal I had in a while and I am drop dead serious. After I ate, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was giving me that loving gaze that my mom would give me alot.

"Dib...will you meet me later? At the park?"

"Sure..." He said with a confused look on his face.

I smiled, hopped up, and walked out since skool was out.

"WAIT WHAT TIME?" He yelled.

"FIVE!" I yelled back, running to my house. as I walked in, I realized Dad wasn't there. Oh well. I ran up to my room, threw on a black mini skirt with a blue silk tank top. After I did my make up, I looked at the clock. It was already 4:30. I grabbed about fourty bucks, and started to walk on to the park. He was already sitting on the park bench.

He looked so sexy sitting there.

Okay. I admitted it. HE'S SEXY AND I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH, POSSIBLY MORE THAN ZIM.

Why don't girls in those mushy romance novels just scream that? Gosh. I just did.

Dib smiled as he looked at me.

"H-hey Kiana." He said with a smile.

"Hey Dib." I said, returning his smile.

"So...wha'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Dib...I know this sounds weird but...do you like me?" He gulped and started wringing his sweaty hands. He focused on every thing besaides me.

"Well I uh..."

"Dib."

"Yeah...I do." He finally said, looking at me this time. I smiled, put my arms around his neck, streched up on my tippy toes, and kissed him fully on the lips.

His tongue made its way into my mouth and mine wrestled with it. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and as it did my stomach went on its own roller coaster ride.

"I love you..." I whispered when we pulled apart and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too, my sweet Kiana."

* * *

_**IT IS NOT OVER YET!**_

**_Review corner:_**

**_Aktress: Thanx ^^_**

**_Invader Ang: Lol, well here you go, beloved reader._**

**_Girlovesmoosey: I didnt technically go through seventh grade so I wouldnt know...I'm sorry you've been so tired!_**

**_Emobearhug: Thanx! But your stories are even awesomer!_**

**_Continue to review!_**


End file.
